


Beyond the Mask

by kiseki_ace



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, ladrien, pre reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:57:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiseki_ace/pseuds/kiseki_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat Noir is late to patrol, and a black cat catches Ladybug's eyes. After chasing it, she happens upon a kidnapping--of the boy who she's been crushing on since the school year started. Ladrien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote a tumblr post about a ladrien headcanon and it got popular somehow and also im trash so i made a ff

Ladybug sighed, spinning her yo-yo in her hands. Chat was late. They had agreed to patrol tonight, and even though it was the cat’s idea the kitty in question had yet to show. She leaned back on the rooftop, trying to calm her worry. He was fine. Maybe caught up in flirting with some passerby. Not that she minded. His stupid crush on her was surely fake anyway. 

And of course, she herself had someone in mind. Adrien. Not only was he handsome but also kind and reserved, smiled when spoken to and smart in class. 

Ladybug giggled, then clasped her hands over her mouth. Glancing around, she looked any witnesses. Widening her eyes, she caught in her gaze a black cat. 

“Here, kitty, kitty.” she called to it. The cat sat, then licked its paw. “Stubborn, aren’t you?” she muttered, standing to reach out to it. The cat fled. 

Annoyed, Ladybug chased the animal. Flicking her wrist to release her yo-yo into the air, she soared through the streets and plucked the kitten from the ground. Landing on a rooftop, Ladybug pet the animal. It reluctantly pawed at her lap. 

“C’mon, don’t be like that,” she whispered to it. The cat blinked at her. 

“Stop- What are you- Wai...!” a voice below Ladybug spoke. The superhero glanced down in surprise, releasing the cat from her hands. Below, two figures were groping a boy, attempting to tie down his wrists. The men shoved something into his mouth and he let out a sound, struggling to escape. Cupping a rag to his nose, the two gripped his arms until his knees collapsed and eyes fluttered shut.

Ladybug jumped in surprise, swinging down to the alleyway. Kicking the attackers off of the boy, she took up a battle pose.

“Stop! What are you doing?” she shouted at the kidnappers, stepping between the unconscious victim and them. 

The men bared themselves, taking one look at the superhero, then sprinting away. Ladybug whipped out her yo-yo to follow them. 

“Kitty! Watch the boy for m-” Ladybug frowned. Oh right. He had ditched. Ladybug sighed and spun on her heals, wrapping the yo-yo around her waist. She knelt beside the boy, untying his wrists then removing the bag over his head.

Ladybug gasped. The boy’s hair was a flaxen blonde, clothing crumpled but surely new and expensive. He was the boy who sat in front of her in class, the boy she could never talk to without making a fool of herself, the boy who she had a dreadful, terrible crush on--

“Adr-Adrien?” she whispered to herself, brushing aside the hair on his face. She lifted his head onto her lap and ran her fingertips over his eyes, willing him to wake. Ladybug bit her lip, feeling the warmth in her face. His skin was so soft, his lips so full--

Adrien moaned, shifting his body to lay further over Ladybug. The heroine’s blush deepened, and she knew right then and there she couldn’t stay in that position any longer. Cradling Adrien’s head in her hands, she lifted the teen and shifted his weight in her arms, holding Adrien princess-style. Clutching him to her chest, Ladybug began to walk to Adrien’s home. 

Ladybug prayed for Chat Noir to come soon.

. . .

Adrien’s mansion was only over a few blocks, which made her curious as to why he was out so late. Pausing at the gate, Ladybug sighed and went around to the back. She couldn’t get over the wall holding him, and she couldn’t well knock on the door either. Something told her Adrien probably didn’t ask for permission to take his late-night stroll. 

Suddenly, the gates opened. A young woman leaned out the crack, squinted through glasses into the city streets. Ladybug ducked into an alley, holding Adrien tighter to her body. “Mnn..” Adrien moaned, his brow furrowing. He struggled in her arms and Ladybug clasped a hand over his mouth, fearing discovery by the woman. Green eyes flew open at her touch, his hands pushing the superhero away. 

“Shh!” she whispered to the teen, clutching him tighter. His eyes flicked over her face in fear, then relaxed in a calm confusion. “I’m not gonna hurt you.” she could feel her face becoming red again. 

Adrien’s eyes took her in, as if examining every black spot on her red-clad body. She was growing warmer. Warmer. His face was so close, his hair tickling her cheek, he was right there, right there--

“What… Why…?” Adrien whispered. Her chest clenched at his voice.

“I don’t know. Did you know those men?” Ladybug avoided his eyes. The model began to shake his head, then stopped.

“Maybe. This has happened before.” The superhero could feel his gaze on her. 

“Why?” she asked. Ladybug knew she should back away, knew she should give him space.

“Ransom. My dad’s pretty big.” he sighed, and Ladybug felt him tracing a spot on her arm. He seemed to be just fine with their intimacy. She might have a fever. “Ever heard of Gabriel Agreste? I’m his son, Adrien.”

Don’t I know it, Ladybug thought bitterly to herself, then voicing, “You shouldn’t run around at night, then. It’s dangerous.” 

Adrien shrugged, his shoulder pressing against her chest. “I like the fresh air.” He clenched his jaw. “And usually I have ways to fend for myself.”

Ladybug couldn’t take it anymore. “Looks like that woman is gone. Can you make it inside by yourself?” she forced a smile, helping the teen stand. Ladybug needed to leave, before she exploded. 

“Yeah… but…” he trailed his voice. The superhero’s chest ached. “Can you meet me in my room? Go around back. I’ll open the window.” 

“I-” Ladybug began to speak, but Adrien was already moving away. That’s it, she declared to herself, Leave now. He’s a civilian, you can’t get caught up with him.

. . .

Ladybug’s eyes took in Adrien’s room. A computer sat to one side, a navy blue bed at another. Several pages were thrown across his desktop, physics homework that she recognized from that morning. 

And there was the boy himself, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear. Awkwardly looking at her feet, then at her face, then back at her feet. Tucking his hands into his pockets. Smiling cautiously, a slight red to his cheeks.

Dear god, Ladybug was in Adrien Agreste’s room. 

The superhero gave a smile. “Sorry for this to happen to you.” she fumbled through her words. 

“No, no. It’s fine.” he nodded at the bed, offering her a seat. She bit her lip and sat lightly. “Thanks for saving me.”

“No problem, I do it all the time.” she nodded. “Save people, I mean. Not just you.” Ladybug added. God, he’s gonna think she’s an idiot, he’s gonna laugh at her--

“With Chat Noir, right?” Adrien put forth. 

“Y-Yeah. He’s my partner.” Ladybug mumbled. “Though he’s kinda being a jerk for not showing tonight.”

Adrien laughed awkwardly, taking a seat beside her. Ladybug’s face burned. “I’m sure he’s worried about you too. Maybe he’s just busy.” 

“I’m not worried about him.” Ladybug spoke defensively, then sighed. “I’m sure he’s just caught up making out with some girl that he swept of her feet.”

“You think- I mean, Chat Noir does that?” Adrien furrowed his brow. “I thought he was in love with you. Er- well- it just seems that way. From how I’ve seen you two act. On the Ladyblog.”

Ladybug shrugged, noting with a thrill in her chest that he checks the Ladyblog. “Who knows. I guess I don’t know him really well.”

“Don’t you want to get to know him?”

The superhero thought for a moment. No one had really asked her about how she felt about Chat, nonetheless the guy she crushes on every moment of the waking day. “I do. I think.” But I’m scared of what he’ll think if he gets to know me, she thought.

“Why not meet up for coffee at some point? Ya’know, outside the superhero suits?” Adrien voiced casually, tracing a square on his quilt. 

“Dunno. I’m not too interesting without the ‘superhero suit’ “ Ladybug sighed. Adrien laughed, and she turned to him. “What?”

“You’re worried about him not thinking you’re interesting? For all you know, he could be some idiot who never left the house for the first half of his life.” Adrien leaned back in his bed.

“Or he could be some amazing model with a great future ahead of him, like you.” Ladybug ranted. “He could be someone fantastic, someone who’d look down on a dumb girl trying her hardest to get to where she wants to in her life.”

Ladybug’s face fumed, pursing her lips into a frown. When Adrien didn’t speak, Ladybug tipped her head to the side to glance at him. His lips were parted in shock.

“You know I’m a model? You think I’m amazing?” Adrien surmised. “Do you… know me?”

Ladybug felt her chest pull apart, caught like a deer in his green, green eyes. “I… I…” she stuttered, standing suddenly. “I’ve gotta go find Chat and save whatever girl he’s confusing. Sorry.” 

She gripped her yo-yo, making for the open window, when Adrien’s hand caught hers. She turned to him, every part of her body lulled into a burning fire. 

“Wait, Ladybug,” he gripped her hand, eyes permeating into hers. She knew she should let go, she should leave--

“You shouldn’t be insecure about that. Being who you are without the mask, I mean.” he concluded. “And, I, um…” Ladybug watched his eyes shift away, redness tinting his cheeks. “I think you’re kinda amazing too. Really amazing.” 

His voice shivered as he let go of her hand and stepped back. 

The superhero turned away, stepping onto the ledge of his window. “Next time you want fresh air...” she began. “Tell me.”

Ladybug flicked her wrist and swung into the city, away from the boy who was tearing her chest apart.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug is in Adrien's room and he is about three inches from having a heart attack.

Hands were gripping at him, clutching at his arms and groping his chest, tying his wrists together and thrusting a gag into his mouth, he was choking, he couldn’t see, everything was going dark--  
Adrien felt someone press a hand to his mouth, and he jerked away.  
“Shh!” a voice commanded him. Adrien knew that voice.“I’m not gonna hurt you.”  
Something hard pressed against his body--a wall? And on the other side something soft, warm, calming--  
The teen flicked his eyes over the girl’s form. Red, so red and perfect. She was so close. Why was she here?   
“What… Why…?” Adrien muttered, his voice quieter than intended. His pupils dilated in fear. He could feel the fabric of her outfit on his skin, he wasn’t transformed. What happened? What was he there?  
“I don’t know. Did you know those men?” Ladybug spoke.   
“Me-?” Adrien began, then caught himself, memories flitting through his mind. He was about to transform, but then voices forced him to turn. Plagg flew from his grasp to hide, the people were upon him--  
“Maybe. This has happened before.” Adrien squinted his eyes.   
“Why?” Ladybug voiced. A shiver ran up his back. She was still so close. Were her spots also so perfectly round?  
“Ransom. My dad’s pretty big.” Adrien sighed. He didn’t want to be telling Ladybug, or all people, this. It sounded like bragging. “Ever heard of Gabriel Agreste? I’m his son, Adrien.”  
Ladybug paused. “You shouldn’t run around at night, then. It’s dangerous.”   
Adrien lifted a shoulder, then dropped it. Ladybug was still so close. “I like the fresh air.” He thought of Plagg. “And usually I have ways to fend for myself.”  
Something switched in Ladybug, and she stood suddenly. “Looks like that woman is gone. Can you make it inside by yourself?”   
“Yeah… but…” Adrien felt a blush grow on his face. “Can you meet me in my room? Go around back. I’ll open the window.”   
He turned on his heels before he caught her answer. He’s an idiot. Of course she wouldn’t. He’s a civilian.  
But then she was in his room, every black spot of her.  
“Sorry for this to happen to you.” she avoided his eyes, twisting her fingers within one-another.  
“No, no. It’s fine.” Adrian gestured to his bed, offering her a seat. With his prompting, Ladybug sat where Adrian slept, where he would sleep again, where he would surely dream of her- “Thanks for saving me.”  
Ladybug shook her head. “No problem, I do it all the time. Save people, I mean. Not just you.”   
“With Chat Noir, right?” Adrien smiled, thinking of their adventures together.  
A hint of a frown danced across her lips. “Yeah. He’s my partner, though he’s kinda being a jerk for not showing tonight.”  
Adrien forced a laugh to hide his guilt, taking a seat beside her.“I’m sure he’s worried about you too. Maybe he’s just busy.”   
“I’m not worried about him.” Ladybug sighed. “I’m sure he’s just caught up making out with some girl that he swept of her feet.”  
Adrian’s heart clenched. “You think-” Adrian caught himself, “I mean, Chat Noir does that? I thought he was in love with you. Er- well- it just seems that way. From how I’ve seen you two act. On the Ladyblog.” Adrian was pathetic.   
Ladybug rose her shoulders, then dropped them. “Who knows. I guess I don’t know him really well.”  
Something pounded against Adrian’s chest. “Don’t you want to get to know him?”  
Ladybug paused. “I do. I think.”   
“Why not meet up for coffee at some point? Ya’know, outside the superhero suits?” Adrien was already imagining scenarios of the two together, maybe on a late night stroll, maybe leaning a bit closer, maybe closing the distance--  
“Dunno. I’m not too interesting without the ‘superhero suit’ “ Ladybug sighed.   
Adrien raised his eyebrows, considering a world where Ladybug wasn’t such an amazing person. “You’re worried about him not thinking you’re interesting? For all you know, he could be some idiot who never left the house for the first half of his life.” Adrien laid back.   
“Or he could be some amazing model with a great future ahead of him, like you.” Ladybug retorted. “He could be someone fantastic, someone who’d look down on a dumb girl trying her hardest to get to where she wants to in her life.”  
Adrian’s chest was going to explode. “You know I’m a model? You think I’m amazing? Do you… know me?”  
“I… I…” she stuttered, standing suddenly. “I’ve gotta go find Chat and save whatever girl he’s confusing. Sorry.”   
She reached for her yo-yo. She was going to leave, she was going to never see him again, he was such an idiot-- Adrian reached out and clasped her hand.   
“Wait, Ladybug,” he begged. “You shouldn’t be insecure about that. Being who you are without the mask, I mean.” Adrian could feel his face burning up. “And, I, um… I think you’re kinda amazing too. Really amazing.”   
He dropped her hand and she turned away.  
Adrian Agreste was an idiot.  
“Next time you want fresh air...” Ladybug stepped onto the ledge of his window, her voice slightly hesitant, “Tell me.”  
Adrien’s heart exploded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay ;; I'll try to update sooner next time!


End file.
